


Stuck

by sanguispraecantrix



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Flashbacks, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguispraecantrix/pseuds/sanguispraecantrix
Summary: Oh, come on, Zelda. Nightmares are all you’ve ever known. This is something you will get through, just not at the moment, or even for a good amount of time.





	Stuck

The Acheron Configuration is, by far, Edward’s most prized and powerful possession. No one, but the most powerful witch or warlock will be able to solve such puzzle without sacrificing sanity. It brought him such pride, for the configuration—as he always said—trapped such a hellish creature that often brought him Satan-awful nights and nightmares that always brought tears on his eyes.

                           Tonight, it seems that the Satan-forsaken creature had somehow escaped the puzzle—it was the only acceptable excuse to this tragedy.

        In the middle of the night, the red headed witch was torn from the comforts of her perfectly warm bed to the loud ringing of the telephone downstairs. There was no waking up Hilda once she’s drifted off to her deep slumber. The woman made her way to answer it. What could be so awfully important for someone to call past Witching Hour?

“ _This is Zelda speaking_ ,” she had replied to the other line in a rather grumpy tone, which is kind of understandable, is it not? However, the sleep was completely drained form her body, along with the color on her face. If a mortal had seen the way she looked at this very moment, they would’ve commented that she looked as if she’s seen a ghoul.

“ _No, that isn’t true. that… that /cannot/ be true._ ” Her next statement sounded more like a silent whisper to console herself than a response to the phone. Her heart raced on her ribcage as if it was going to break free, it also felt like her chest was being ripped open. Suddenly, she could not breathe—the air seemed dense, her throat constricted. Best efforts aside, Zelda found herself sitting on the ground with her head leaning on the wall for the little support she can get. Both of her hands found her mouth to quiet her body wracking sobs.

       No, this cannot be. That damned Sleep Demon must’ve escaped from the configuration. I always told Edward to leave that contraption at the academy. Calm down, Zelda. The demon is only playing with your mind. **OH FOR SATAN’S SAKE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, BE STRONG!**

    Once the dawn broke after that night, the days became blurrier to her. She only found herself in the middle of the Greendale woods at an unfortunate night where the moon was nowhere to be found and the wind bitingly cold. Zelda Spellman saw her reflection looking back at her on the surface of the silver casket they’ve chosen for her only brother—their Edward, lifeless on the bottom of the Earth. All this because he loved a mortal. Such thoughts has been broken as she felt a weight on her arms, a fussing baby who looked exactly as her father when he was but a babe. The tears threatened to fall, and she wouldn’t bear the entire Coven see those tears fall from her ivory cheek. Without a word, she handed the little girl to her sister and walked back to their house, straight to her bed, alone—like how she found out about Edward’s demise.

      It seems that there was no sleep demon involved in this. She’s stuck in this nightmare, another one for the books for it seemed never-ending.

_Oh, come on, Zelda. Nightmares are all you’ve ever known. This is something you will get through, just not at the moment, or even for a good amount of time._


End file.
